Chemically synthesized DNAs and RNAs (“oligonucleotides”) and analogs thereof are used in most molecular biological applications. Methods of oligonucleotide synthesis have been available for over thirty years (see Agarwal et al., Nature, 227:27-34 (1970)), and currently the most common method of oligonucleotide synthesis is through phosphoramidite chemistry (see McBride et al., Tetrahedron Lett, 24:245-248 (1983)).
Phosphoramidite synthesis typically begins with the 3′-most nucleotide and proceeds through a series of cycles composed of four steps that are repeated until the 5′-most nucleotide is attached. However, it is within the ordinary skill of the artisan to establish phosphoramidite synthesis in 5′-3′ direction by choosing the first nucleoside and the nucleoside phosphoramidite in the appropriate conformation. The methods disclosed herein are applicable in both directions of synthesis, wherein synthesis in 3′-5′ direction is generally preferred.
The four steps are deprotection, coupling, capping and stabilization (generally oxidation or sulfurization). In one variation, during the deprotection step the trityl group attached to the 5%-carbon of the pentose sugar of the recipient nucleotide is removed by trichloroacetic acid (TCA) or dichloroacetic acid (DCA) in a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane or toluene, leaving a reactive hydroxyl group. The next phosphoramidite monomer is added in the coupling step. An activator such as tetrazole, a weak acid, is used to react with the coupling nucleoside phosphoramidite, forming a tetrazolyl phosphoramidite intermediate. This intermediate then reacts with the hydroxyl group of the recipient and the 5′ to 3′ linkage is formed. The tetrazole is reconstituted and the process continues. A coupling failure results in an oligonucleotide still having a reactive hydroxyl group on the 5′-end. To prevent these oligonucleotides from remaining reactive for the next cycle (which would produce an oligonucleotide with a missing nucleotide), they are removed from further synthesis by being irreversibly capped by an acetylating reagent such as a mixture of acetic anhydride and N-methylimidazole. This reagent reacts only with the free hydroxyl groups to cap the oligonucleotides. In the oxidation step, the phosphate linkage between the growing oligonucleotide and the most recently added nucleotide is stabilized, typically in the presence of iodine as a mild oxidant in tetrahydrofuran (THF) and water. The water acts as the oxygen donor and the iodine forms an adduct with the phosphorous linkage. The adduct is decomposed by the water leaving a stable phospho-triester linkage.
There have been many significant modifications to phosphoramidite synthesis in order to reduce synthesis time and create a higher yield of product. Modified phosphoramidite monomers have been developed that also require additional modifications to synthesis. However, some problems still remain in the synthesis of certain oligonucleotides. One issue has been the synthesis of guanine G-rich oligomers. Oligonucleotides with G-rich regions have been very promising for a variety of applications. G-rich oligonucleotides generally fold into complex structures that have useful applications in molecular biology and medicine. A variety of aptamers have been selected that fold into tightly-packed 4-stranded structures (e.g. thrombin aptamer). The G-rich repeats in nucleic acids form these tetraplexes in the presence of certain monovalent or divalent metal ions with a variety of biological roles (see Deng et al. PNAS (2001), 98, 13665-13670; Jin et al., PNAS (1992). 89, 8832-8836; and Lee, Nucleic Acids Research (1990), 18, 6057-6060).
Purification of such G-rich sequences in the case of DNA is best achieved by anion-exchange purification at pH 12, whereby the thymine and guanine amide functionalities are ionized and unable to participate in structure formation. However, high quality synthesis is difficult depending on the number of contiguous guanine residues, likely due to the poor accessibility of the 5′-hydroxyl group by the activated phosphoramidite in the coupling step.
The support-bound protected G-rich oligomer undergoes some aggregation or has solubility problems in acetonitrile after a certain length or base composition is reached, which is the likely cause of poor accessibility of the 5′-hydroxyl group. Moreover, this will also be related to the nature of the solid-phase support used for the synthesis. Therefore there is a need for a solvent or a solvent mixture that prevents aggregation or resolves solubility issues.
The proposed method provides alternative solvents, particularly polar aprotic solvents during the coupling step to alleviate aggregation or solubility issues with oligomers rich in guanine monomers.